


'i love you' as a hello

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I love you prompts, Kissing, M/M, it's just xiuho being in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: [ i love you ]sent. 11:30pmseen 11:47pm[ i love you too ]sent. 11:47pmseen 7:01am





	'i love you' as a hello

“I love you.”

Junmyeon laughs at that, his fingers threading through Minseok’s hair. His fingers move to the back of his head, he pulls his boyfriend closer. He presses their lips together, he closes the door by pressing his back against it, his other hand cupping Minseok’s jaw. The door clicks, and Junmyeon sighs happily. “I love  _ you _ ,” he says, pressing a hard kiss on Minseok’s lips. “I love your smile.”

Last night, Minseok texted a quick ‘i love you’ to Junmyeon before going to bed. He switched his phone off after that. It was nerve-wracking, waiting for a reply. He cleaned his closet before going to bed, and had nothing to focus on that moment. Switching off was the best idea. He had to sleep with the nervous twisting of his stomach, flipping over and over to make sure he didn’t open his phone.

In the morning, while drinking his coffee, he found a ‘i love you too’ in his messages box. The nervous stomach was replaced by some tears, and now, his whole being feels like a balloon — growing bigger and bigger every second.

“Wow.” Minseok breathes against Junmyeon’s lips, ignoring the heat in his face, ears and neck. He caresses Junmyeon’s cheeks, hooking his forefinger under Junmyeon’s chin to tilt his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Junmyeon wraps his arms around Minseok’s waist, leaning his forehead against Minseok’s with a pout on his lips. “Why do you sound surprised?”

A cold breeze from the kitchen window hits them. Both shiver and cuddle against each other, getting warmth from their bodies. Minseok feels giddy as Junmyeon peppers kisses on his lips, sometimes on the corner of his mouth, sometimes fully on his lips. It leaves him breathless, a pool of warmth forming in his gut, which keeps bouncing between his chest, his stomach, and throat.

Minseok vaguely gestures the room, he’s preoccupied by the feeling in his gut. “This.”

Junmyeon’s apartment is small, with a single bedroom, and the living room is only slightly bigger than the bedroom. The bathroom can’t fit two grown men like Minseok and himself. That, though, isn’t the problem. 

Junmyeon is a messy person. His clothes are piled in one corner of the living room, the dining table filled with used plates and plastic cups. The bed isn’t made, and there are a couple of bed sheets waiting to be chosen and packed back in. The kitchen has vegetable scraps scattered here and there, clearly not vacuumed and mopped in at least a week.

Minseok gets stressed with a little bit of mess, and 99% of his breakups are because he couldn’t handle the mess the other person made (yes, he’s that kind of a person). That one percent exception is Junmyeon. Junmyeon is the messiest person he knows, and Minseok never thought he’d ever hangout in his apartment.

“I’m more than the mess,” Junmyeon argues. They move to his bedroom. Minseok’s coat and sweater tossed into one of the two loveseats in the living room. The wooden floors give their footsteps a soothing noise. Minseok is quickly pressed against Junmyeon’s bedroom wall. The one without posters and polaroids. “I love you.”

The room is filled with polaroids, photo frames, posters, and paintings. Junmyeon is an artsy person, his canvases and paints spread on the ‘paint table’ on one side of the room. The floor has a lush, grey carpet near the bed, matching the light blue walls, and the sunlight bounces off of them easily. The sunlight from the windows is enough to light up the whole room. It’s the brightest room in his apartment. Minseok is pretty sure he’s the sappiest person alive, because he can’t help thinking:  _ Just like Junmyeonnie _ .

“I love you,” Minsoek repeats. He grins into the kiss, laughter bubbling up his throat. “I love you so much, Junmyeonnie.”

It’s his first time confessing his love to someone. He’s fallen in love a couple of times, but he’s never confessed it, and it’s never been returned. He feels his so happy, chest being filled with love. They try to move across the room as they make out, every stumble makes them laugh.

The bed is soft but cold. Junmyeon moves to the center, hands grabbing at Minseok’s t-shirt desperately. Minseok lays next to him, smiling ear to ear.

“Hey,” Junmyeon pecks his lips.

Minseok moves closer to his boyfriend, tangling their legs together. “Yeah?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “Nothing. I just realized we didn’t greet each other.”

“Oh,” Minseok can’t help leaning in for another kiss. “Hey handsome.”

Junmyeon’s giggle is adorably high-pitched, he cradles Minseok’s head in his hands. “Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! my boys!!!!!!! being in love !!!!!!!!!!! oof!!!!!!!!!!!!  
this is what i'm doing for nanowrimo and till i get some ideas to write drabbles/oneshots forrrrrrrrrrrrr. and i'm participating in the seho fest so *eyes emoji x100* it's going to everyone saying i love you myeonie because he's my best boy and im his best boy!!!! 
> 
> please let me know if you liked it or not!!!! <3 (i've been very insecure about my writing these days hhhhhhhhhhh pls help your boy out)  
(you can yell at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)!!!!! <3)


End file.
